An Intervention
by grimesfan2501
Summary: TF attempts to stage an intervention. All that UST. They have had enough and decide to take matters into their own hands.


It had been three weeks since the herd came through and turned their world upside down. Burying the dead, burning the walkers, repairing the walls and taking care of the wounded had all taken a toll on the residents of Alexandria. But they all had managed to band together to make this new world work.

Carl was healing and Denise had done all that she could. Denise asked Rick and Michonne to walk with her to the outer room. There they were joined by all of TF. Rick was overcome with emotion to see his entire family standing with him, sharing the good news that Denise was about to tell them all. Denise told TF that Carl would be able to come home in two days, but she stressed she did not want Carl to become overwhelmed. Denise suggested they try to keep Carl quiet for the first few days he is at home.

TF wants to celebrate so they suggest to Rick and Michonne a family dinner party the day before Carl returns home would be the best way to celebrate. They want to make a big deal out of this since Rick and Michonne had been so stressed during Carl's recovery process as well as them taking point on the cleanup & repair of Alexandria.

A while ago while, before anyone had even become aware of a heard, while out on a run for supplies, Abe, Sasha, Rosita and Daryl brought back a cache of evening wear that they found in a found in a shopping center. The girls talked the guys into bringing their stash back because as Sasha put it "you never know when you may want to have a little dress-up fun."

So it was decided by TF (minus Rick and Michonne) that they would each get dressed in dinner jackets and gowns. Abe, Glenn, Eugene and Daryl went to work to convince Rick to dress up, while Maggie, Sasha, Rosita, Tara and Carol were charged with convincing Michonne. TF decide that the only thing that Rick & Michonne would be responsible for is to get dressed, relax and enjoy themselves. Everybody else had jobs to do.

Around 7:15 Father Gabriel arrived at the infirmary to relieve Rick and Michonne. Enid had come by earlier to pick up Judith. Rosita told them that the dinner party would start promptly at 8 pm so Rick & Michonne prepared themselves to leave Carl in Father Gabriel's hands for the night. They looked into the room again to check on Carl and found Carl peacefully sleeping. They watched him for a few moments more before they headed home to get dressed.

Both were exhausted when they walked into their home and saw Carol and Daryl still there putting the finishing touches on the dinner. The table was set, complete with a table cloth, a centerpiece and place settings for all of TF. Rick dropped down on the sofa, exhausted and Michonne followed right behind him. For a moment it seemed like they were going to be rooted and planted in that very spot. Daryl pulled Rick up and shooed him upstairs for his shower while Carol steered Michonne to the other bathroom to get ready.

As soon as they are upstairs, Daryl and Carol removed all the place settings except two. They moved the remaining two place settings closer together and rearranged the centerpiece. Carol pulled out two candles to adorn the centerpiece.

At the other end of the table, they placed greeting cards from each of TF apologizing for not being able to attend tonight's dinner. Once their mission was complete, Carol and Daryl quietly left.

Of course, Rick finished getting dressed first. As he stepped into the hall he was met with the aroma of Carol's casserole. He hadn't been aware of how hungry he actually was. He quickened his step. He was now quite anxious to get this party started.

When Rick got downstairs, he noticed that things were different. Not the way they were when he went upstairs. Rick headed over to the table. Picking up one of the cards laying there, he proceeded to read. Rick grabbed another card then another. Rick realized each card contained pretty much the same message. Each member of TF had politely provided one reason or another why they could not attend tonight's dinner party.

Rick laughed. It was clear to him that this so called party wasn't a party after all. Instead, it was a message to him and Michonne.

Just then, he heard her sweet voice "What's so funny?" He looked up and froze in place. He was not prepared for the vision of beauty that stood before him. For a moment, he was unable to catch his breath. For a moment, their eyes locked together. They had never seen each other look like that before.

Michonne found herself floating towards Rick. When she got closer, Rick handed her one of the cards to read. The one from Carol simply stated, _**This is the way it should be**_ _._ Michonne lowered the card and looked up into Rick's eyes. Rick returned her gaze then he gently took her hand. They smiled at each other and then they finally closed in for a much deserved embrace.

TF had successfully staged an intervention.


End file.
